


Talkative

by UmbralUltimas



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Bottom Neku, Established JoshNeku, Mind-swapping, Mostly Smut, Multi, Small appearances of praise kink, Threesome - M/M/Other, Two Minds One Body, some d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbralUltimas/pseuds/UmbralUltimas
Summary: Sometimes a threesome can be you, your boyfriend, and the personification of the city he has power over that shares his body, and is curious about yours.
Relationships: Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya/Sakuraba Neku/Shibuya(twewy)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Talkative

**Author's Note:**

> I probably use way too many paragraphs, and I'm probably incredibly rusty but hey, I wrote this for me so it's incredibly self-indulgent so enjoy the ride if you enjoy. Let me know if there's tags to be tagged or small fixes I missed.

This was going to be the weirdest threesome he’d ever had.

“Shibuya wants to know you the way I do.” Is all Joshua had told him “I want to let them out to see you, if that is alright.”  
  
He wasn’t entirely sure why, but with Joshua’s body above him and the familiarity of Joshua’s bed at his back, he’d said yes. Which was interesting to see his eyes slowly lose their shimmer, something _alien_ coming to the surface behind them instead. 

At least, Shibuya seemed as curious about _him_ as he was about what _they_ wanted. So he didn’t fight as they carefully picked up one of his arms, as if with one move it would break.

“You’re… so fragile.” There was an odd echo to Joshua’s voice, Shibuya’s echo as Joshua’s hand ran down his arm to his hand. Taking their time, as if they could feel every twitch of his nerves, the light vibration of his blood through veins. Maybe they could.

Neku watched as they curled his fingers slowly, seemingly fixated. “It would be so easy to _ruin_ you, crush you to pieces.” Shibuya let his hand go “but I will not. Not while you are so trapped.”

Joshua(Shibuya)’s hands slid under his shirt, and he shivered. The hands themselves were familiar, but the _way_ they were touching him was new, different. Shibuya hadn’t seen him with their own eyes before, felt him, so they took their time trailing fingers lightly across his stomach and hips and leaving sparks of pleasure in their wake. 

_Why_ was he cursed to be so sensitive?

“You keep breathing like this” Shibuya sucked in a quick, deep breath “why? Am I scaring you?” 

Neku wet his lips and swallowed a little “No, it’s… Because it feels nice.” _Please_ don’t let him have to explain arousal to the personification of a city… 

Shibuya hummed, and seemed to turn their attention inward for a moment, hand pausing.

“Joshua… is saying it is because you are excited?” his nerves hummed in overdrive, as Shibuya slowly started to drag Joshua’s hand lower. “Here especially, he said.” Shibuya paused, just before reaching his groin.

“I want to know you as he does. To know _why_ he wants you. Is it alright if it is in _that_ way? A _sexual_ way? Joshua has said he will guide me so you are not hurt, but that the final answer is yours.” they looked at him, unnaturally still while waiting for his answer.

Neku took another breath. Alright. On the one hand, this _wasn’t_ Joshua no matter how much it looked like him, would this be cheating? Two, Shibuya had no idea about the limitations of humans, and could _seriously_ hurt him by accident.

But then, Shibuya claimed Joshua was going to be _sort of_ present, and seemed to have talked to him about it. So Joshua knew what Shibuya wanted to do, and seemed alright with it. Two, Joshua wouldn’t let him be hurt, and would supposedly be guiding them both during the whole thing. And three, he was honestly starting to get a little _curious_ about how it would feel to have sex with the personification of a city.

“Can I, talk to Josh first?” 

Shibuya blinked, and from the way Joshua’s body subtly shifted and from the glitter in his eyes, he knew it was Joshua back in control. He smiled down at him, tucking a bit of Neku’s loose hair back behind his ear. 

“What is it, darling?” 

“Are you, alright with this? It’s not gonna be weird for you?” 

Joshua leaned down and kissed him gently, pulling back so their faces were barely apart. “In a way, Shibuya is _me,_ Neku. And I am Shibuya. And I want to share _you_ with the other important presence in my life, if you want it.” An amused light entered Joshua’s eyes, as he felt him prodding at his mind and finding the curiosity there “Which, it seems you do. I’ll be right there to keep you safe while you two have fun, I promise. I may even give suggestions. But Shibuya wants to _hear_ a yes, Neku.”

Neku swallowed a little and nodded. “I get it. I’ll _say_ yes, don’t worry.”

“And, you’re _always_ allowed to change your mind at any point darling.” Joshua kissed him again, and Neku could _feel_ the way it shifted from Joshua’s kiss, into the kiss of someone new. 

Shibuya pulled back and looked at him “did Joshua give you the answer you sought?” 

He couldn’t help but laugh a little “Yeah, he helped.” he hooked his arms around Jos- _Shibuya’s_ shoulders, and pulled down “and I’ve decided I’m okay with this. Go ahead.”

Shibuya wasted no time in starting to tug on his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. But instead of removing it completely, it seemed Shibuya wanted to use it to keep his arms restrained above his head, probably a Joshua suggestion.

“I think… I like you looking like this. Joshua certainly does.” 

Neku could feel himself flush as Shibuya slowly dragged their view from his restrained arms, to his face, down his chest. He had no idea what they were thinking, but at least the touch was gentle as a hand started to explore his chest with less restraint.

They thumbed curiously at one of his nipples, head tilting sideways as he squirmed in response. “You seem to enjoy that, what if I…” Shibuya leaned down, and took the other one in their mouth, tongue exploring the texture and teeth gently tugging.

He couldn’t resist arching his chest, clenching his jaw and whining from behind tightly pressed lips. He didn’t know if Shibuya’s curious exploration and experimentation was better or worse than Joshua’s slow teasing.

When he was little more than a whining, squirming, hard mess Shibuya pulled back to look at their handiwork. Both his nipples were red and sensitive, one was glistening from saliva and they leaned down to blow on it lightly.

Neku breathed out a swear, a long _fuck_ that turned into a groan. He wished he could close his legs a little, but when he shifted to try his knees bumped against Shibuya’s body, who looked like they were trying for one of Joshua’s signature smirks but ending up with something softer. 

“You are sensitive. Interesting.” they shifted their legs to push his open again “and embarrassed. Don’t be, I am beginning to understand why Joshua likes you, like this.” Shibuya slowly drifted their hand lower towards the buttons on his pants, but seemed slightly confused as to how to remove them.

“Y… you know, I could help if you let me…” he pulled meaningfully at his arms. Realistically, he knew he _could_ pull his arms out on his own, but obedience would always get him sweeter rewards and praise with Joshua, so it might work with Shibuya as well. 

“No. I think I want you to remain like that. I will have Joshua assist me, and you to stay tied.” A hand was starting to fiddle with the buttons, playfully skimming over his erection in a very Joshua-like way even as Shibuya seemed more intent on experimenting with hickeys on his neck, free hand keeping them propped up and denying Neku the contact his dick wanted.

He swore again, head tilted to the side and hips jerking to try and encourage Joshua to _hurry up_ . They both seemed to laugh in response, voices layered over each other and doing _unfair_ things to his arousal. “You should be patient. I’ve seen in Joshua’s memories that you can be _very_ good and patient when you wish to be.”

He almost whined that he _wanted_ to be good, Joshua was just taking _far_ too long but he managed to hold it in and groan instead. Somehow, he felt that Shibuya knew anyway because they gave him an indulgent smile and Joshua’s actions seemed to speed up some, and then he was _finally_ free.

“ _Very_ good.” they praised, and this time he _did_ whine. Yes, _please_.

Without buttons to confuse, Shibuya wasted no time in reaching down to actually _touch_ him, thumbing over the wet spot of pre-come, milking whines from Neku using the slow motion. He rolled his hips in time, wanting more contact. 

Shibuya’s eyes seemed fixated on his face, his expressions. “Will you beg for me?” they asked softly, almost unsure “In Joshua’s memories, you beg so prettily for what you want.”

Neku took a breath, feeling his face flush. Of _course_ Josh couldn’t resist teasing him through Shibuya. He didn’t even know if they even knew what kinks _were_ or if they were just following one of Joshua’s suggestions.

“Though, you might not want to without the proper motivation…”

Shibuya tugged at his underwear, moving off to the side of his body so it could pull them off him completely. Shibuya however, was _entirely_ too clothed right now in comparison to his complete nakedness. 

Well, they _had_ wanted him to _beg_ …

“Shibuya… _Please._ Take all that off?” his voice was breathy and quiet, but from the way Shibuya eyed him, they had clearly heard him. They hummed, and reached down to run a hand through his hair, almost petting him, really.

“Good, _very_ good.” Their voice had Joshua’s echo, which was providing most of the low purr that sent heat down his spine. “Well, _we_ shouldn’t keep you waiting after you asked so nicely.” already slender fingers were toying with those top buttons, a teasing smirk along with the slow reveal of Joshua’s chest.

“Can, you _please_ go faster?” now that Joshua was out, he let a bit of a whine enter his voice and enjoyed hearing them both breathe in sharply. He knew what his voice could do to _Josh_ when he played up the whole submissive bit, but it was a bit of an ego boost to know that Shibuya seemed to like it just as much.

It did the trick, they seemed to put aside the strip tease to dump the discarded shirt on the floor, with Joshua’s pants following quickly afterwards. Neku pouted when, instead of removing their own underwear, they instead crawled back between his legs.

He opened his mouth to complain, maybe beg some more, but was cut off by an intense kiss. The way their lips moved against his, tongue leasing his own, he could tell Joshua was at the helm of his shared-body experience with Shibuya. He let himself whine and press harder, breathing heavy through his nose.

Shibuya took control again, and the kiss became less intense, more sloppy and inexperienced. Neku took control from them, coaxing their mouth open once more. Not every day he got to teach a _city_ how to kiss (and make out) after all.

“ _Such_ a good boy” they managed between kisses, hand gripping tightly in his hair, and that certainly proved _one_ thing at least; Shibuya knew _exactly_ what their praise was doing to him. 

He openly whined and let himself sink into the familiar mind state of being _good._ No more room for being embarrassed that this wasn’t (only) Joshua, just the need to be obedient, do a good job and be _praised_ for it. Yes, _yes_ he _was_ good- let him prove it, _please_. 

And he must have done _something_ right, because a hand was starting to stroke him, his stomach, his thighs, hesitating just a moment before starting on his dick. Other hand still in his hair, they used that grip to pull his head back and start leaving bites down the column of his neck.

 _Why_ had he been so concerned about this? Joshua was not only keeping Shibuya in check, but he could tell from the way they both were nibbling at his skin each time, was actively participating. One set was light, teasing but _long_ , the other was sloppy and harder than it needed to be, but a few in quick succession. 

With his head tilted back it was harder to keep himself quiet, so he didn’t bother. It started with moans and whines, but Neku couldn’t resist gasping out a pleased ‘ _fuck’_ when one of them, in the heat of the moment probably, yanked hard on his hair.

At that, Shibuya seemed to pause and pull back, frowning at him. _Shit_ , had he been bad? What did he do wrong? 

“Your mind is different. You think differently than you were a few minutes ago, is this normal for you?” 

“ _Yes_ ” he managed to gasp out, once he kicked his brain into remembering that oh right, words were a thing. “ _Please_ , please keep going.” 

Shibuya's hand idly thumbed against the head of his erection for a few moments more, before they took their hand away to strip themselves of the last piece of clothing either of them were wearing. “You’ve been very good, I think it’s time to reward you _properly_.” 

Neku forced himself to keep looking at Shibuya’s face as they settled back between his legs, humming as they ran a hand down the inside of his thigh. “A pretty view” they murmured, hand sliding past his groin to slide between waiting cheeks “and a hole just waiting to be filled, it seems.”

He couldn’t help but twitch a little as their finger ran around the rim a few times, slow and purposeful. 

“I didn’t expect it to feel like _this_.” Their finger pressed a little bit deeper. “I imagine it will feel much better when you are properly prepared.” 

“And-“ Neku wet his lips “and with something else.” He promised. 

“So Joshua tells me.” They leaned to the side for a waiting bottle, quickly reading the side before applying some to their hand. “Keep them open.” Shibuya ordered, and pressed their fingers back between his cheeks.

He let out a shaky breath as the first finger slid in. It was slow, clumsy, and he did his best to not squirm. “I can take two, you know”

“Can you now?” they pulled out, the tip of their second finger joining the first on re-entry, testing Neku’s words. He forced himself to relax, to let their fingers slide into him carefully.

“You’re warm” they murmured, keeping their thrusts small “it feels like you’re pulling me in deeper, and deeper.” They bumped their two unused fingers against his body “I wonder if you could fit more.”

He swallowed hard at the idea. Four fingers, maybe even _more_ than that? His body tingled at the thought. “We can try it next time” he promised.

“You _are_ a gift, aren’t you? Such an eager little thing.”

It was almost sweet, how slowly and gently Shibuya fingered and spread him once they got their rhythm. As if he’d tear and break from a bit of prep. Sweet, but also _incredibly_ drawn out, leaving him in frustrated arousal. He whined and tried to grind against their fingers, but Shibuya gently shushed him and held him still.

“You’re doing _very_ well. Just a little bit longer, you can take it, can’t you?” Neku nodded desperately, and they smiled “Do you want me to go faster? Harder? Tell me what you want.”

“Nh… _yes_ , please! I want, I want more.”

Their fingers seemed to speed up, probe a little deeper, harder and he couldn’t resist arching his back in response with a hissed _yes_ and a sea of ‘please’ falling from his lips _._ _This_ was what he wanted, to be thoroughly and utterly _wrecked_ and fucked.

Shibuya’s fingers seemed to almost have a _buzz_ around them, sending sparks down his back that seemed to go down to his being. Felt like they were fingering his _soul_ . Shibuya seemed rather smug at his keening and squirming, probably knew _exactly_ what their fingers were doing to him.

“So lovely… I almost want to steal you away for our own. Keep you so only _we_ can see you like this, let you feel like this, forever. Would you like that…?” 

Neku just whined in response, making Shibuya (and Joshua’s echo) chuckle. “But, that would be selfish, the opposite of your growth. I think, a reward instead for being so enticing.” 

Their fingers pulled out, a _filthy_ sound in between his own haggard breathing. His nerves were still pinging, twitching with the aftershocks of Shibuya’s energy even without their fingers stretching him open. 

Their clean hand gently cupped his cheek, thumbing over the heated skin. Shibuya smiled gently as they locked eyes “Joshua really does love you” their voice was soft, with the slightest hitch as they slicked themselves up “If only you could hear how he’s praising you… how lovely you look, how good you’re being.”

He licked his lips and tilted his head back with a shaky exhale. Knowing that Joshua thought he was being _good_ made his body tingle pleasantly. 

“Assist me.” Shibuya whispered as they settled between his legs, then pulled one of his hands free from his shirt and pulled it down to where their bodies almost met, pulling away to take in Neku’s body as a whole.

Embarrassed as he was, Neku pushed his legs a little wider and dipped his hand between them. Finding his slick entrance, he spread it with his fingers and turned away from Shibuya’s look, face hot. Joshua rarely asked him to spread himself so _open_ like this, and the unexpected vulnerability made his heart hammer in his chest.

“Beautiful.” they murmured “and so very eager to please, hm?” Shibuya pressed closer, and he could feel the head of their dick push past his trembling fingers, breath hitching as finally, _finally_ Shibuya started to breach inside him.

With Shibuya’s grip keeping his hand in place, he could feel _every_ bit sliding past his fingers to fill him slowly. Finally, with barely any room left, Shibuya pulled his hand free and put it back above his head, with a warning to not move it as they slid in the rest of the way unassisted. 

They leaned down to press their lips to his, swallowing the sound of his gasp and catching his bottom lip lightly in their teeth, before pushing into a deeper kiss. Neku hooked his ankles behind their back, and started grinding impatiently against them.

“So impatient” Shibuya nipped at the edge of his jaw “If that is the way you want this…” 

They pushed him into the mattress by his shoulders, rolling their hips into him and making him keen. It was a slow but unforgiving pace, each miniature thrust making his heart skip in his chest and his nerves sing.

His hands clawed at the air, he wanted _so badly_ to run them across Shibuya’s back, dig his nails into their skin to hold onto them as if they were a rock through the ripples of pleasure, but he was _good_ , Shibuya wanted his arms above his head so that was where he was going to keep them.

Experimentally, Shibuya pulled out a little and pushed slowly back in. Neku rolled his head against the mattress, chest arching and body aching with the need for _more_ . There was untapped power behind Shibuya’s thrusts, power that Neku wanted to experience and be _wrecked_ by.

“I can take it” he found himself gasping “fuck me like you _mean_ it.” Shibuya eyed him consideringly.

They seemed to take his comment for the hidden begging it was, and their next attempt was hard enough to make his whole body jerk forward with the force of their thrust. He moaned _something_ , maybe a ‘yes’, maybe a ‘please’, he didn’t know, and Shibuya growled in response.

“I… am going to make you _scream._ ” their voice was low with promise “Be a good boy and sing for us, Neku.”

He started with wordless gasps and whines as Shibuya’s new pace upped the power, but still fucking him so _slow_ like they were trying to memorize every inch of his internal structure with their dick. Whining, but not ‘singing’. Yet. 

Gaining confidence, Shibuya started to move faster, a bit at a time, and sending shocks down to his curled toes. He rocked his head back and started to cry out- nothing more than sounds and the occasional ‘yes’, but it seemed to spur Shibuya on to more _searching_ thrusts, experimenting with angles and hip rolls to find the best way to make him _louder._

Neku had never been happier that Joshua had ensured this room was _soundproof_ , because it seemed Shibuya wasn’t going to stop until he lost his voice from the promised screaming. Shibuya themself was quieter, just panting and gasping from the sensations.

A hand was creeping up the side of his dick, pausing to thumb at the head before dipping back down in a very teasing, _Joshua_ way. He moaned and rolled his hips into the touch, making Shibuya hiss lightly. 

“Such a _good boy_ , Showing Shibuya such a good time.” Joshua’s eyes glittered at him through their combined arousal, lingering on his hands still held above his head “So obedient and restrained… But not singing _yet._ We’ll have to fix that won’t we?” 

The words sent a warm flush down his body from head to toe, and he whimpered in response to make their eyes flare in want. “Yes” he gasped “yes, _please_ yes.” and kept rocking against Joshua’s hand and Shibuya’s increasingly erratic thrusts. Anything they wanted, he’d give them. He’d beg, scream, spread himself wide as long as they kept praising and pleasuring him. 

Joshua purred in response, a wicked grin on his face before Shibuya seemed to retake control at the front of their shared mind. “You beg so prettily” their voice was husky and low “And such a show. Watching you _writhe_ from pleasure.”

Neku made a choked cry when his prostate was brushed against, making Shibuya breathe in sharply at his inadvertent clench. From the look in their eyes, Shibuya _knew_ they had to, and _wanted_ to, hit that spot again.

At first, it felt like Shibuya was _deliberately_ striking around his prostate teasingly. Neku had given up on words by this point, just making sounds and ‘ah’s and desperately rocking against both the rough thrusts and the hand-job. 

Finally, Shibuya and Joshua got their wish when a particularly precise thrust hit his prostate dead on and startled a short scream out of him from the electric pleasure down his spine, making him clench his fists and toes curl anew.

“There it is” Shibuya’s voice was little more than a growl “that pretty song we’ve been waiting for.” They seemed to snap their hips with more force, now that they knew _where_ to aim, they could focus now on the _power._

Neku personally wouldn’t classify the sounds he was making as _screams_ , but they were definitely far louder than the noises he’d been making before, and Shibuya seemed happy enough with them to speed up the hand-job in time with their thrusts. 

Whole body trembling, mind blank besides the constant stream of ‘yes’ and ‘more’, Neku knew he was _so_ close. Could sense it rapidly approaching in the jerking of his hips, and he barely managed to gasp out a warning around the haze of pleasure. 

“Come then” Shibuya gasped “Show us how pretty you are in climax.” 

The stimulation, the roughness, the buzzing, their _words,_ pushed him over the edge and he arched his back with a loud cry, overstimulated tears pricking his eyes. Shibuya didn’t stop their thrusts, fucking him through orgasm and pinning him down harder and practically _growling_ praise into his ear- he was _so_ good, so warm, he could take it a little longer, right, before capturing him in a harsh kiss.

He managed to weakly roll his hips along with them, until he felt their grip on his body tighten, and the warmth of their own ejaculate spill inside him. Managing a few final thrusts to ride out the last of it, Shibuya gentled their kiss until it was little more than lips pressed to lips. 

Neku sighed shakily as they pulled out, back already tingling with the tell-tale sign of being sore later, though right now he _really_ didn’t care. He was in a post-sex haze, wasn’t even aware of Shibuya trying to get his attention until they gently cupped his cheek.

“Thank you.” Their eyes were soft “I think I will let Joshua care for you from here. He will know how to better cater to your needs now than I would. I do hope you will consider letting this happen again.” 

Neku just smiled in response, and kept smiling even as Joshua pulled him up and helped him lazily hobble his way to the bathroom for a needed clean up, ditching his shirt on the bed behind them both.

It was in the middle of said shower, Joshua’s hands kneading his scalp, when Neku finally spoke. “I didn’t think Shibuya would be a talker.” Joshua raised an eyebrow at his statement “I mean, you’re not usually loud, or particularly talkative outside of ordering me around, I guess I sorta expected Shibuya to be similar.” 

Joshua hummed. “Shibuya is… complex. They based much of this experience off my memories, so I suppose they figured being chatty was how we usually did things.” 

“I didn’t _dislike_ it.” Neku smiled a little “this whole thing was actually really fun. Though, you could have been fucking me _way_ harder you know. And now that I know…” his grin turned wicked. 

Joshua just sighed and pushed his head under the spray “That” he said as he combed his hands through Neku’s hair “is possibly the _only_ downside to this whole thing being a repeat performance. You getting a taste for this rough sex of theirs and running off with them instead of me.” Though he delivered it with a serious face, Joshua’s eyes squinted in that hidden laugh way of his.

Neku chuckled in response “I’d get bored” he stretched up to bump his nose against Joshua’s “The sex was fun, but I love _you_. You get me.” 

Joshua just tilted his head back and kissed him. And again, as he ran a soapy cloth over their skin. And again, while wrapping a towel around his body to ward off the chill of the bathroom. And again, as he settled Neku back on the bed, one hand buried in damp hair and the other around his waist.

Clean, comfortable, and with Joshua gently holding him, Neku let his eyes close and nuzzled against Joshua’s chest, slowly letting himself drift into a pleasant nap to the gentle motions of his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I am tired of looking at this thing. My first posted fic since around 2011, I regret nothing.


End file.
